metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
J.F. Rey Eyewear Design
J.F. Rey Eyewear Design (full name Jean François Rey Eyewear Design) is an eyewear manufacturing company based in France. Relation to the Metal Gear series As part of a collaboration with Konami for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, J.F. Rey will be releasing six eyewear models derived from those used in the game, two of which are sunglasses, while the others are derived from series creator Hideo Kojima's eyewear. They will be released in September and are available for pre-order. Gallery Metal-Gear-Solid-V-J-F-REY.png|Collaboration logo. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-J-F-REY-Glasses.jpg|Key artwork depicting Ocelot, Kaz, and Hideo Kojima, the main inspiration for some of the eyewear. KAZ-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|KAZ GEAR: Fashionable shapes, ultranarrow temples and lenses with camouflage motifs, the UV sunglass collection is hyper-stylish, perfect for modern day urban adventurers. OCELOT-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|OCELOT GEAR: Fashionable shapes, side shields woven with nylon thread, ultranarrow temples and lenses with camouflage motifs, the UV sunglass collection is hyper-stylish, perfect for modern day urban adventurers. HIDEO-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|HIDEO GEAR: Creative design, perforated shields, profiled shape and stated colors. The frames worn by Hideo Kojima both on and off the screen intrigue and captivate those who see them. DD-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|DD Gear: Gamers are terrified of it: Blue Light Emitted by the LEDS screens of consoles and tablets, this little pest tires the retina and has a negative effect on our biological clock. The ultimate answer is already here: All the frames in the Bluelight J.F.Rey/Metal Gear Solid V prescription collection are fitted with grey-tinted anti-blue light lenses. RAZOR-GEAR-JF-REY.jpg|RAZOR GEAR SOLID: Futuristic shapes, warrior-like oxidized and camouflage color ranges, and blue light-proof lenses, the BlueLight eyewear collection is made for a complex-free assault on the hyper-connected urban jungle. JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Solid-1.jpg|Razor Gear Solid line JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Light-5.jpg|0513 Grey pattern metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Light-4.jpg|6565 Rusty metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Light-3.jpg|4505 Tiger pattern metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Light-2.jpg|2020 Blue metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Razor-Gear-Light-1.jpg|Razor Gear Light line JF-REY-Ocelot-Gear-4.jpg|0560 Grey metal / Orange wire / Blue-grey camo lenses JF-REY-Ocelot-Gear-3.jpg|0005 Black metal / Grey wire / Khaki-brown camo lenses JF-REY-Ocelot-Gear-2.jpg|Keeping Close Guard ad JF-REY-Ocelot-Gear-1.jpg|Ocelot with Ocelot Gear JF-REY-Kaz-Gear-5.jpg|0000 Black metal / Grey-blue camo lenses JF-REY-Kaz-Gear-4.jpg|1010 Grey metal / Khaki camo lenses JF-REY-Kaz-Gear-3.jpg|5050 Golden metal / Khaki brown camo lenses JF-REY-Kaz-Gear-2.jpg|Discreet Hero ad JF-REY-Kaz-Gear-1.jpg|Kazuhira Miller with Kaz Gear JF-REY-Hideo-Gear-White-Metal-Collectors-Box.jpg|Hideo Gear SL Collector's Box with glasses inside JF-REY-Hideo-Gear-Collectors-Box.jpg|Hideo Gear SL Collector's Box JF-REY-Hideo-Gear-3.jpg|Hideo Gear 2013 Blue-grey metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Hideo-Gear-2.jpg|Hideo Gear 0513 Grey-Silver metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Hideo-Gear-1.jpg|Hideo Gear 0030 Black-red metal / Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-DD-Gear-5.jpg|DD Gear 9590 Turtle acetate / Brown metal Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-DD-Gear-4.jpg|DD Gear 9550 Beige camo acetate / Matt gold metal Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-DD-Gear-3.jpg|DD Gear 9030 Dark Turtle acetate / Red metal Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-DD-Gear-2.jpg|DD Gear 2510 Blue camo acetate / White metal Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-DD-Gear-1.jpg|DD Gear 0005 Black acetate / Grey metal Blue light-proof lenses JF-REY-Case-2.jpg|JF Rey Case (for Bluelight frames) JF-REY-Case-1.jpg|JF Rey Case (for UV frames) img_over001.gif|JF Rey and MGSV collaboration advertisement. pho_pro_blue002_01.jpg|6565 Rusty metal / Blue light-proof lenses pho_pro_blue002_02.jpg|2020 Blue metal / Blue light-proof lenses pho_pro_blue002_03_2.jpg|4505 Tiger pattern metal / Blue light-proof lenses pho_pro_blue002_04.jpg|0513 Grey pattern metal / Blue light-proof lenses pho_pro_blue004_01.jpg|1010 White metal / Blue light-proof lenses size_hide.gif|Hideo Gear size size_kaz.gif|Kaz Gear size size_oce.gif|Ocelot Gear size size_raz_lig.gif|Razor Gear Light size size_raz_sol.gif|Razor Gear Solid size External links *http://www.jfrey.jp/collaboration/ *http://www.konami.jp/mgs5/tpp/jp/goods/index.php5 Category:Companies